


Once Upon a Magnet

by thenumberonerubbish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Feelings at some point if I get that far, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Shiro, M/M, Military, Shadam, Some Plot, Spoilers if you haven't seen first episode of season 7, adashi, just fluff, service dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenumberonerubbish/pseuds/thenumberonerubbish
Summary: Ex Garrison officer, Takashi Shirogane is moving into the military, meaning a new place and a new city. Moving into the small community within the big city, Takashi meet his rollercoaster. Adam.





	1. Chapter 1

Shiro had never wanted to give up on anything, whether it be a football match, a bet, or even love. He had been told once that he was ignorant of anyone that wasn’t involved in anything of the above topics. Yes, he had always, always, wanted to win. No, it wasn’t just some random thing that had once occurred sometime during puberty. No, it had been with him since birth. Pride had some play in it, as his family were held in higher regard than most, but also the thought that he could love doing something, or love being with someone that he could make it _better_. To him it was something close to a magnet. He was the weak piece held by a hand as it swirled around, and around, and around the stronger pull of the other magnet. He had to get there. He had to get to that other magnet so he could say that he achieved something. When he finally connected to the other magnet, only something strong could pull them apart, like a hand. No words could touch him in anything he wanted or could do.

When a hand is used to punch someone, it is breaking the magnet apart. When someone pulls someone back from exploring something that they wanted to explore in life, it was breaking the magnet apart. If the grasp continued on too tight around new people, it broke the weak connection. But if a hand was used right it would be used to push them together. Like giving a helping hand, not only does it bring magnets together but it gives an example of something better. When you touch your lovers hand on an evening looking at the stars in the sky, it brought the weak connection of the magnets together strengthening the bond until they were finally connected as one.

Shiro thought that this was beautiful. How the hand and the magnet could simply be used as a metaphor together. How the connection of the things around him could make him part and give up the things that meant most to him. He had experienced the love of football on a Friday night as the national team played, he loved not giving up on a bet that could be both childish and convincing. But Shiro had never really experienced love.

Not in the way that he had read in books, in the way it had been displayed in films or media across the globe. He had felt the magnet pull and a hand pull the connection away many times before. But had that been love? No. Shiro imagined love to be simple. To love someone as much as anything, like you love an animal, a stuffed toy, a family member, an item… to simply say the words ‘I love you,’ and to hear it in return. He had never really become another side of a magnet to someone.

Moving into a new neighbourhood was hopefully going to change that, even it be in an apartment across the other side of the country, or on the other side of the globe. But what could be so bad? His parents had told him that his guy was waiting somewhere in the wide world, that he just needed to explore it to find him. Because maybe, just maybe, his prince in shining armour was in dire need of saving and was waiting for him to come to him.

Being placed into hospital medications to help with his illness, and even a support dog, Shiro was now exploring the wide world. His heart racing and jumping around because this, this could finally be it.

\---

“May I please have a one large mocha, and some citrus slice please.” Shiro’s hand was grasped firmly on his dog’s leash as children continued to stare and hover nearby. He didn’t want to tell them he was a service dog, and that he wasn’t to be petted because he was working, as usually something like that could destroy the child’s confidence. The lady at the counter smiled at him, her neatly plaited hair twirled onto the top of her head as she tapped in the order, her hand already reaching for the number.

“Do you have any loyalty member card that you would like to use?” She asked, a smile still on her lips as she held out the number for Shiro to take. A small flush crept in Shiro’s gut as he thought, knowing that probably every café or store within the city would be asking this.

“Ah, no.”

She nodded thoughtfully as she finished the tabbing in the order, a strand of hair made its way out of her plait, her hand briefly going up to tuck it back in behind her ear. “Would you like one?” She asked as she looked up again, her pale blue eyes friendly. “It’s really no hassle. It just means if you come in next time, and… other times… you’ll be able to receive a free coffee on your 10th order.”

Shiro grimaced slightly. “Ah sure.”

She beamed at him, as her hand reached under the desk to get one. It was a small plastic card, and the sound of her scanner loudly going off as she swiped it. “Okay, just wait a sec…I’ll just put you into the system.” Shiro nodded, playing with the credit card in his hand, his dog, Black staring up at him. She visibly relaxed as she then handed out the small plastic card to him, “Sorry what’s your name?”

“Takashi Shirogane.”

Allura nodded, her fingers typing in the name, even if it may slightly incorrect Shiro didn’t seem to care. “Ah… how do you spell Takashi? I have Shirogane here.”

“T. A. K…”

“Ah huh.”

“A. S. H. I.”

Allura beamed as she finished, her fingers finding the loose strand again. “Okay… that is done. So that will be 4 dollars 50 for the large mocha, and 3 dollars for the citrus slice… would you like that with yogurt or cream?”

Placing the card on the screen of the pay wave, Shiro was yet again filled with the anxiety of it declining on him, his heart only jumping slightly as it flashed ‘approved’ on the small screen. “Yogurt if you may.”

“Sure thing. Now if you seat yourself I’ll have your slice brought to you in a minute.” Thanking her, feeling the rush of release as his nerves calmed, Shiro found a spot in the wide-open café right near the door. It was a cosy café despite the way it was laid out in a big area, a small hearth located on one wall and a standalone fire place centred in the middle of the room. It was decorated in warm colours, browns, oranges, yellows and the occasional dark green or purple.  On one side of the room was a whole wall painted to look like a beach, the blue accented against the white wall, framed in dark oiled oak wood, while the beach faded from a bright yellow to the none shined white of the wall. Umbrellas in greens, purples, pinks and reds were dotted along going from smallest to largest, not in that particular order though.

Black was looking out the window briefly, his body pressed lightly on Shiro’s leg as it began to bob up and down, a nervous tick and one that Black constantly had to amended with a press of his body. It was comforting in a way, having a dog nearby, even if he was a cat person to be frank. Somewhere within the café a phone rang and was answered. Soon enough a boy with smooth caramel skin made his way over, his light brown hair a tousled mess as he hurried over. His mouth tightened into a firm grin as he placed the slice down, his eyes roaming over Shiro’s features and before Shiro could thank the boy he was speaking to him.

“Adam thinks you’re hot,” He blurted out, his voice slightly hoarse as he looked now down at Black, who regarded the boy with a look of disdain. Shiro felt his eyebrow raise, his heart lurching to one side. The boy looked back to the kitchens. “Not me but… someone else.” Shiro followed his eyes to look over at where the boy was looking, and was astounded to see a male, about his age, peering out through the small tray doors that the dishes were slotted through to reach the kitchen. It would have been comical if Shiro hadn’t felt like screaming or yelling in shock from the sudden complement.

“Ah… thank you.” Shiro commented just loud enough for Adam to hear. The eyes immediately jerked behind the wall so that he wasn’t able to see him anymore. Shiro looked down at Black or nudged at Shiro’s leg just carefully, notifying him that he needed to breath.

“You’re welcome!” Came the reply after a few awkward moments. The boy wiped his hands on his apron as he made his way over to a table, humming to himself.

“Well sorry for that. It was either that or… Adam would have sat staring at you throughout your meal, which would be slightly off putting,” He was blabbering on, his voice cheerful as he placed the objects on a tray and grabbed a rag from his apron pocket so he could wipe it down. “He’s shy, although I don’t see why. He’s smart, popular and slightly obnoxious at times, but we love him no matter what…” He listed the things off with his fingers as he placed the used rag on the tray, his eyes again spying out Black. “You’re new around here?” He finally asked, his frame perched gently on the wooden round tables.

Shiro smiled at him, slightly concerned that he wasn’t doing anything else that he should be doing. “Yes.”

“Well welcome. This is the best café on the block, even if the pretty woman, that runs this place, says it’s not. Her names Allura and is the daughter of one of the wealthiest men in this city. She can kick ass, but is lovely. She’s the lady that served you earlier. I’m Lance and I live not two blocks from here with my fish and my baby nephew who is attending university here. Adam as you may know is an awkward, but attractive if I may say so myself, is the type of guy looking for another guy. Actually, I haven’t asked you… just to get this question out of the way. Gay, bi or straight?” Shiro almost chocked on his slice.

“A bi – what?”

“Where you like both genders? Ever heard of it? No. Well….”

Shiro felt his eyes narrow briefly, the question wasn’t usually a great starter for conversation, usually it was a great ender. “I prefer men.”

“Bingo. Adam it’s a man that takes after your own heart. Gay and I am assuming by… sorry for saying this… but stalking you Instagram… single.”

Shiro tried to keep the flush from his face. “You what?”

Lance had the audacity to look guilty. “Well… it is sort of the reason why it took me so long to get your food here. Adam was doing a quick search.”

“Do you do this to every customer?” Shiro asked, his eyes now going to Black, who was now watching him. He briefly scanned the café, and was slightly relieved to find it empty still. No one had entered during the conversation, and no one had left.

“No. Not everyone appears as friendly as you. Although you seem intimidating, but like one of those guys that is a cinnamon roll in the middle.” He picks up the tray once more, the end resting on his hip. “Now if you want to find somewhere cheap for groceries there is a store not just down the street, and don’t go the café down the road, they reuse their baking from the day before, if you want fresh come here!”

“Lance! Stop pestering our customer. You’re shift ends in 10 minutes, and you have rehearsals in 20… and you haven’t down the dishes yet!” Came a feminine voice from the back. There was silence, followed by screeching as Adam, or what Shiro assumed to be Adam, came out, his hands wrapped around a tea towel as he fought off a laugh. He glimpsed at Shiro, and then at Lance who was now gently walking over to the counter top to place the tray on the polished surface.

“Allura’s in angry goddess mood. She wishes for you to hurry and is now using her own tea towel as a whip.” Adam explained quietly, his cheeks flushed as Lance rushed to him. He held out his hands for Adam to take as he completed an elegant twirl that was followed by a sponge being thrown from the kitchen, followed by the earlier seen woman, Allura.

“No practicing during hours, Lance. Sorry Takashi, Lance is just excited because he is auditioning today for the Black Swan. He is erratic to say in the least.”

“Erratic?” Lance stopped dancing with Adam who looked ready to pass out from the swirls he had been copying from Lance. “I am terrified. Keith is always trying to one up me.”

“He’s too busy trying to train for his marathon, Lance. He doesn’t care about this audition,” Allura grumbled as she stomped over to twist Lance away from Adam, her hand grabbing his apron. “Not completing the dishes will make you late! Not a good first impression Lance,” Lance grinned at her as he pecked her on the head before flourishing off to grab the tray and entering the kitchen humming to himself. Allura flushed as she swatted at Adam. “And you, Adam. Get back to finishing those muffins or so help me I will be putting you on cleaning for the next month,” She turned to look at Shiro apologetically. “Sorry about that. Adam is egging on Lance more than usual today. Would you like a free coffee for the inconvenience of the both of them?”

“Please that is not necessary.” Shiro explained as he rubbed at one of Black’s ears, as he gently licked Shiro’s hand back. He must look weird, he realized, a short almost military cut around the bottom of his head, with neatly styled hair on his top, and dressed in Garrison gear, but not actually in the standard uniform issued to its soldiers and pilots. The Garrison gear was something that he had worn since he had left, it had been cut for comfort and the hoodie had been given to him because he had been leaving due to his disease. He almost looked like a baby, with his smooth features and unblemished surface. He didn’t look like a pilot at all.

Allura grimaced as something smashed in the kitchen followed by silence, Shiro could hear the wordless panic from where he was seated and was slightly taken aback as Allura apologized as she raced in, followed by a shriek, much higher than what Adam had emitted earlier. Lance came racing out, dressed in the standard uniform of a male ballerina. Allura came in fuming later, her and curled into fists. “Lance, you will be paying for that.” Lance waved Shiro goodbye as he flourished off out the door calling after himself.

“It was nice meeting you Takashi! Hope to meet you again soon!” Lance called from the door as he closed it, Allura fuming on the other side.

“Lance, you slack off! You smashed by pretty China!” Lance waved at Shiro and then beamed at Allura as he raced off, his car keys already out as he unlocked his car just across the street. Straightening Allura turned to apologize to Allura. “Sorry again. This is why we are the worst competition in the block. None of my workers are cooperative enough to make it function without freaking out customers.”

“No, it is okay,” Shiro commented, watching as Black sniffed at Allura’s foot. “I understand people not cooperating to get things done.” Allura bobbed her head as she smiled. There was silence as Shiro finished his mocha and slice.

“Thank you… for the ahh coffee. It was nice.” Allura beamed at Shiro as she took his coffee cup and plate. “Even the entertainment was nice, compared to what I’m use to.” Allura flushed as she looked over to the kitchen, Adam’s eyes being spotted in the small slot once more.

“See you Takashi. Have a nice evening!” Takashi raised an eyebrow at Adam’s words. It was mid-morning, and Takashi knew somewhere within the straight forward guy that he would realise that. His understanding to his mistake took hold of him as he ducked.

“It was nice to meet you to, Adam.”


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day had been uneventful. He had been contacted by the military stating that new cadets were now fluctuating in, and so his time as teacher was needed just not a week into his new move. He was allowed Black within the grounds, but he had to be thoroughly calm and collected as they didn’t want a dog running about destroying everything with his happiness. Shiro scolded at the small mirror that his mother had put up when she had come across half the world to help him unpack.

\--

‘You need to look in the mirror every day, Shiro. To remind you that you are a beautiful man, and my baby boy,’ She had pinched at his cheeks roughly, before diving in for a kiss as she cooed over him. ‘How could I have asked for a prettier boy?’ She kissed him on the forehead many times, her strong grip dragging him down to her level. She was a tall woman, just at Shiro’s own chin, and often was mistaken for someone in her youth. ‘The gods have blessed our house! Soon, when you’re all settled in to your new job and your new house you might find a prettier boy to match you!’ she had giggled at the thought, her cheeks flushing. ‘But oh! Who would propose!?’ Shiro had ducked his head, a grin touching his own features as he attempted to get out of his mother’s grasp. ‘And grandchildren!’ She had gasped before grinning as she pulled away, her arm now linked with his as she paraded him to the living room. ‘I want every child from every continent!’

‘Ma, I might not want that many.’

‘Nonsense darling, that’s only seven.’ He grimaced as he ducked his head in respect to his father. A wealthy man, taller than Shiro and his mother, with a thin frame that was outlined with solid muscle.

‘Leave him alone. He’ll find his significant other when he settles. In the mean-time he will adapt to this new way of living and make a good impression to his superiors. That’s the only way you’re going to show your potential, boy. Even with your disease, my son. You can flourish! The American’s won’t know what is coming for them!’ Shiro felt the weight of his father’s words, followed by his hand. ‘Make our house proud, my son.’

\--

Shiro blinked away the memory, his stomach already uneasy from the slight homesickness that had washed over him. He was away from all he had known, the Garrison where people he knew such as Samuel Holt and his family with Iverson to top it off. All of whom he had known before he had come to America to work there. He was away from his family in Japan, all that he had been raised near. Now… he was sitting in his living room looking out the window as he glimpsed at the new life he had sought for himself. Why had he thought that leaving the Garrison would have ever been a good idea? Well… it wasn’t like he could explore the unknown anymore. His love for the stars and showing people that he could accomplish something with his illness made him feel… alive. The magnet that helped him push and pull had been at work and he had achieved everything he could achieve there. He had broken every record, every mission, and when the disease had started to kick in?

He could have been a teacher for the Garrison. A professor even if he had worked hard enough, but the place had to many memories. So many things that ached… and so he had decided to leave. Not that it was Shiro’s brightest decision in the world, his parents had even offered to have him back home so he could take over the family business there. But staking shelves wasn’t really on Shiro’s list of interests, not like it had been for his father and his predecessors. The act of helping people.

Shiro was helpful, he had to be to be a teacher. But he didn’t want to offer help in the sort of way that he stacked shelves for supermarkets, or companies. He wanted to help people understand something that the yet couldn’t quiet comprehend. He wanted to see the light in their eyes go off as the finally understood something, as something sparked their interest. He wanted to see pride in knowing something, he wanted to show people what it was like to have certain knowledge. So, the magnet for a job as a teacher had pushed and pulled, until he had landed a job in the military.

It was a small school, where most of the cadets came in to learn before they went out to do, a new course really that the government had put in place. It taught them navigation, global maps, had to read maps, first aid, survival skills, and basic communications in nearly every language that they could possibly be serving their time.  
It wasn’t flying, but he could possibly help someone get there by teaching them how to walk first.

The phone rang, saw dust still clustered around the phone from where the phone company had put in the new plugs, it would be the military, like it had earlier that day. Sighing, Shiro patted Black on the head gently before making his way over to the small coffee table pressed up against a small corner. The walls were white on those walls, as Shiro had painted them not an hour ago, the rest of the house was still an ugly green colour that looked more the colour of something someone would throw up more than an actual wallpaper colour.

“This is Takashi speaking.” He greeted, as he began to straighten the table once more as his foot tabbed and made it slightly croaked.

“Ah, yes Takashi.” Shiro sighed, he recognized that voice.

“Yes Adam.”

“Uh. I’m currently stuck in your elevator and I don’t know how to get out.” Shiro groaned as he leaned his forehead against the wall.

“How did you find me?”

“Your mother is very generous.”

“You stalked me enough to know my mother?” Shiro scolded, his eyes glaring at the door now, knowing that somewhere beyond them Adam was stuck in an elevator in an attempt to get up to his apartment. Idiot. His heart skipped a beat as realization kicked in.

“Well sort of. I followed you on Instagram, and your mother came swarming in.” Shiro banged his head lightly against the wall, followed by another round as he thought of many ways to scold his mother without actually scolding her.

“And she told you where I lived?”

“Yeah gave me your number and everything, I did ask her over messenger if she should be giving your number off to random strangers as it could pose quiet a risk for your wellbeing and that someone could come in wanting murder for all we know. She told me that I looked like a nice guy in the photo, she’s a lovely woman.”

“You didn’t even speak to her face to face.”

“No. But I heard her words. They were in my brain and I understood her, like anybody talented can.” Shiro felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as he inwardly groaned. Black came trotting over, his wet nose trying to get into Shiro’s hand.

“Do you do this to every guy you meet?”

“No. But we made your single coffee date awkward and I came over here to apologise. Really, I wouldn’t have done it if you ma hadn’t given me your apartment number… but damn this apartment is way cooler than my own. Bigger elevator, and no scolding old woman at the front desk who always asks you about your life choices.”

“Adam, you’re blabbering.”

“I am, and you’re listening,” There was silence. “Can you help me. I really need to go to the bathroom and I don’t want it to be on the elevator floor.” Shiro flushed at the bluntness of his words as he patted Black on the head softly before willowing over to his door. Shiro made his way down to the end of the to see that the door was open, but not elevator. With a grunt, Shiro went back inside to his apartment to where he picked up the phone.  
“Well the door is open up here, so it means you’re stuck. Hang on I’ll contact someone at the front desk.”

“Thank you. Can you tell them to hurry, my bladder is bursting.” Shiro scolded before hanging up without a goodbye, he then called the front desk just like he said he would.

“This is Keith Kogane at the front office today, how may I help you?” Keith? Keith? He had heard that name today at some point, maybe this was the Keith- but there are many Keith’s in the city so… Shiro shook his head, readying his answer.

“The elevator isn’t coming up and some dumbass is in it.” A snort on the other end of the phone.

There was silence, and then some scribbling. “You know the dumbass?”

Shiro tried to contain the amount of laughter to himself, he shouldn’t be laughing as right now he’d be freaking if he was in that position, but who the hell would call in to say sorry? “Just today actually.”

“I’ll call services in.” He replied hoarsely, a laugh now bubbling to the surface so that Shiro could hear it. “There was a bloody sign on the door saying, ‘out of service’ oh god he’s an idiot,” Shiro face palmed as he made his way down to the front desk, and unlike Adam he took the stairs, the pitta patter of Black paws on the lino surface breaking the uneven silence within the building’s stairwell. The foyer was empty, like it had been since Shiro had arrived there not the other day, and at the desk sat Keith. He was dressed almost sloppily for someone who was working the job at the counter, but he appeared even and professional as he hung up the phone. He turned to look at Shiro. “Apartment 45?” Shiro nodded, and Keith let out a laugh. “They’re on their way.”

“Does this usually happen?”

“Not when I’m on desk, but… ah, today is a great day. You’re new right? Moved in to take Old Haggar’s place? I’m Apartment 5, desk register out of 20.”

“20?”

“Yeah the person that owns this building has some of us on roster for desk. It’s alright, I signed up for it myself as my da use to tell me that I should be doing something helpful or new every day. Sitting at the desk you experience something new within this boring city, so I’m okay with it. Please take a seat, they’ll probably had to pull it up, or take it down, depending on how far up he is.” Keith explained, a pen in hand as he swirled it between his fingers with an angry grace about him.  
Keith leaned back in his chair, a grin playing at his features. “So, what’s your name?”

Shiro rolled his shoulders as he took a seat, Black instantly coming to heel at his side. “Takashi.”

“Japanese? Nice. American born and raised. My name is Keith, but you probably already know that,” Is everyone in this city chatty? Keith looked to be the type of guy that looked easy to anger, and not quick with words, but then again he might just be attempting to be friendly. There is silence as finally they arrive. Questions were asked and eventually they went to work. “Who is it? In the elevator I mean.” Keith asked, his legs crossed over one another now.

“Adam, don’t know his last name.” Keith sighed as he fiddled with his pen.

“The one that works on and off at the café that Allura owns.”

“The very same Adam.” Keith glanced around, finally standing up to look out the window.

“If there is an Adam there is a Matt.”

“Matt?”

“Yeah, Matt Holt. I get on with him but… he can be a handful.”

“I know his father.” Shiro put his head in his hands. “I went to the Garrison with him.”

Keith turned to look back at him, his eyes now wide with interest. “The Garrison? The flight school? The one- wait. You’re a pilot?”

Shiro chewed his thumbnail. “Ex. I left and now I’m here as a teacher for the local military school.”

Keith gapped like a child in a sweet shop, and Shiro could feel the magnet’s pull between the two closing. “You use to fly those big space crafts?” Keith looked more child than adult as he asked the question, his eyes beginning to light up.

“Space enthusiast?” Shiro asked, slightly mortified that he had started a growing conversation with someone he barely knew, the pull became almost unbearable.

“No. But I always wanted to attend it, but now… all I do is run around like a mad man trying to win Iron Man challenges and marathons… and ballet sometimes.” Oh no. This was the Keith Lance had been referring to not earlier that day. Coincidence, Shiro didn’t think so, and besides Keith’s did seem friendly, even if he did look more like a wild card than any of the others within the café had. Even they had appeared friendly, with Lance being the exception of being over the top, but by looking at Keith now, Shiro got the feeling that it was just in Lance’s personality.

“Ballet?” Shiro asked, already knowing where the conversation was already heading.

Keith shrugged. “Not really serious, but I do sometimes contribute to the society. I didn’t turn up to auditions yesterday because I knew Lance would be there and he is such a show off. He thinks we have this rivalry or something, and I barely even knew him before I arrived in this stupid city.”

“And you play along with it?” Shiro tried to keep the scorn of an older man talking to a younger man at bay, but this was ridicules. They were almost adults, if they weren’t already.  
Keith grinned at Shiro. “To the minimum, don’t want him bothering me anymore than I have to.”

“I’ve meet him, he is quiet… a chatter box.”

“He gets like that. But it’s not as bad as Matt when you get him going. He could talk Lance out of stadium,” Shiro snorted, letting Keith here it. At the elevator entrance there was some yelling going on. “Oh, it sounds like they’re pulling it upwards, not letting it fall down. Pity, I would have liked to see him make a story out of that one.” Shiro smiled as he to stood up, glad to have an excuse to leave. Well it was nice that someone was talking to him but… he’d rather be doing other things. Like unpacking and going over the names of his new students. “Well it was nice to meet you, Takashi.” Keith held out his hand to shake, and suddenly he was glad he had Black at his side for encouragement. His watch buzzed at his wrists, his muscles giving a jolt as it sent vibrations up his arms, legs, and spine. His heart contracted painfully, giving off a dull ache, while his tongue felt on fire. Anytime would have been better than this one.

“Just Shiro would do.” Keith eyes softened.

“Shiro. Okay, have a nice trip up to your apartment!” Keith called after Shiro as he made his way up the stairwell. It was busy with the team of men trying to get Adam out, and Shiro felt a grin touch his features at the stupidity of someone like Adam. Entering his apartment, Shiro closed the door quietly, patting Black on the head as he made his way to the kitchen where he kept his meds in a cupboard. Taking a few, Shiro poured himself a glass of water and was able to successfully take them without gagging, something he had been working on.

Shiro knew he was very unsuccessful swallower of pills, he always swallowed the water, but never the pills, meaning it was left to absorb in his mouth on his tongue… and they tasted foul. Black was staring up at him, his eyes on the dogs treats Shiro had left on the counter not earlier. It was an improvement, usually he would have snagged one by now or torn the packet open to reveal the treats. Shiro decided that it was because of the move. “You to huh, bud.” He scratched the top of his head, briefly opening the packet with open had expertly before giving it for Black to take gently.

Black wagged his tail briefly before sitting down, his eyes hopeful as Shiro commanded him to take nicely, doing so Black trotted off quietly to the living room. Following the dog, he gently placed himself on one of the sofas. As Shiro himself began to get comfortable the doorbell screeched near his ear, causing for Black to leap to his feet his haunches raised in panic. Standing up from the couch, he made his way to the door, already knowing who was going to be beyond it. Upon opening the door, Adam faced popped out to say hello, a flush to his cheeks and his glasses were now slightly croaked. A banquet of floors were in his hand, many a mixture of colours and variety, it was bunched together was gold paper and a purple ribbon. Shiro had never felt more faint.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ah, Adam why are you here?” The bluntness of his words left his inside curling, his brain on over drive hoping that there wouldn’t be anything that happened that would make this even uncomfortable than it already was. Adam shrugged, unaffected by the sudden sharpness from Shiro’s question. He even looked slightly baffled that Shiro hadn’t closed the door on him.

  
“To say sorry. About this morning I mean. Allura said it wasn’t a very good impression, being a staff member at the café.” Shiro felt one of his eyebrow raise.

  
“Did she ask you to apologize?”

  
“No. She hinted that maybe I should act better for future references, and even gave me a warning. But, I thought I could make it up to you… and start over perhaps?” Adam grimaced as he bowed his head, his eyes slightly narrowed as he squinted at the bright lighting within the apartment. Black came up to sniff him.

  
“You needed the bathroom?” Shiro asked, as Adma’s head bowed in relief.

  
“You remembered.”

  
“Well you did ask me to hurry because you needed to go, I’ll show you to the bathroom.” Adam grinned at him, his breath hitched as Shiro gently moved him away from his way so that he could make his way to show Adam the bathroom.

Shiro had seen upsides to getting this apartment, but the layout wasn’t the best. The bathroom near the kitchen, the dining room just a wall away from hearing the toilet flush. His bedroom was on the other side of the apartment, right near the lounge area and sunroom, one wall away from his other neighbours bedroom.

  
To say in the least, Shiro had not enjoyed the affection his neighbours showered on each other at the weirdest and most inconvenient of times. He was glad that they were both obviously consensual, and that they enjoyed each other intimately, but really, they needed a new bed, or he needed thicker walls.

Another downside was Black. The block of apartments had a garden but it was right down the bottom, and when Black needed to go… well Shiro had to walk all the way down and all the way back up so he could go… and that was regularly.

  
“It’s in here. Soap on the counter, and everything else is where you can see it. I’ll be in the living room.” Shiro awkwardly made eye contact with Adam as he pushed his way past in the cramped, narrow hallway. Adam thanked him quietly, all his enthusiasm replaced by sudden embarrassment. Shiro didn’t blame him, only because Shiro himself would have been embarrassed, he was an adult and usually this embarrassing encounter happened to children.

  
Setting himself he let Black come up to be petted, his breath heavy on his face, dog breath making his nose wrinkle slightly. Cats didn’t have bad breath, and Shiro one day hoped that maybe he could afford a cat, and enough time to let him in and out… but then again he was in an apartment… it was hard enough for Black as it was. He’d have to wait until he was able to find himself another place, one day he’d settle and have enough money to buy or rent a place that would allow animals.

  
Jumping slightly from the sound of the droning flush of the toilet, Shiro prepared himself for the on slaughter of questions surely to arise from Adam, and as Adam came around the corner suddenly quiet Shiro knew he was right.

  
Questions would be asked, and Shiro didn’t know if he wanted to answer them, not with some random who he had meet this morning. Adam coughed awkwardly rubbing at the back of his neck. “Just moved here huh?”

  
“Yeah, although you already knew that.” Adam flushed, his cheeks pinking and darkening. Shiro felt sorry, but was meet with similar emotions as his stomach heated and his ears tingled with the same flush.

  
“True. But where did you come from? Your living styles suggest that maybe you come from a place where you grew up in a crowded area, but ordered and nice,” he was looking around his house now, just on the spot but it wasn’t any different. Adam was the only person that had gotten this far into Shiro’s life, which wasn’t far. Not many had come into his house, in Japan or otherwise. It was different, and Shiro found that his nerves were almost fried from the whole day.

  
It had been exhausting. “Japan. My parents live there, and I grew up there.” Adam’s eyes brightened in surprise.

  
“You know Japanese?”

  
“No… my parents spoke English, I only know phrases and such… I had to living in Japan with Japanese friends and family,” Adam raised an eyebrow, Shiro flushed again, knowing how silly it sounded, being Japanese but not knowing it well enough to speak it. “If I was a native to the tongue I would be more… inclined to refer to things in Japanese. It would have been harder to learn English anyway.”

  
Adam sat himself on the couch, a smile blossoming on his features, and Shiro felt his breath catch. “So, you moved from Japan to here?”

  
Shiro felt a smile come to his own features. “No… I lived near the Galaxy Garrison for a while, but now I moved here.”

  
Adam nodded, “Did you enjoy your first day at least?”

  
“It’s big, bigger than I’m use to but I’ll get use to it…” There was a pause in the conversation as Black made his way over to sniff Adam’s offered hand. He licked it briefly, accepting one scratch before making his way back to Shiro. “…Black likes you. He usually doesn’t let people touch him, he’s usually too busy being near me.”

  
There was silence, neither negative or friendly, it was just a silence that didn’t need to be filled. Adam was obviously dying in the inside, wanting to know why Black was around, and why Shiro had moved away from the Garrison. But he didn’t, instead he seemed to be well restrained, his jaw slightly clenching and unclenching. “Dogs usually like me.” His voice was slightly out of pitch, a flush again crawling it’s way to his face, which eventually made it’s ways to his ears and the his hairline.

  
Silence again, this time awkward, and Shiro was keen that Adam should leave, because one: he was expecting a call from his Ma, two: well it was awkward and Shiro didn’t like the lime light, three: he needed to unpack still, and four: Adam wasn’t enjoying this situation either.

  
Adam coughed awkwardly, now standing up while rubbing at his neck once more, and as he began to speak again Shiro stood up, his own words lost because how could he talk to Adam like he really knew him. “Again, sorry…uhhh for… the, the…ummm this… morning. It was rude of me to ask, well ask Lance to… uh,” he looked up at Shiro once more again, this time Shiro could take in the height difference, Adam reached his nose. “… for the awkward sudden announcement. Allura should have had me fired for that… but I guess she is giving me a second chance. Would you?”

  
Shiro felt one of his eyebrows raise slightly in question, if he didn’t know any better he might have thought that Adam was asking for a second chance, like he was asking him to make a better impression. Shiro willed down the blush, this time his hands around Black’s collar as he squatted so he could look at Black’s face.

  
“Sure.” It couldn’t hurt him, especially since Adam did seem like a nice guy, even if he did appear… over the top in some ways, but then again Shiro hadn’t meet someone who had admittingly stated that he was hot on the first day of meeting one another. Adam’s face relaxed in relief, his posture now shaggy almost as he made his way to the door.  
He gestured to the flowers, all still punched together on a table by the door. Adam must have placed them there before following Shiro earlier. “Thanks, but please expect my form of apology it would… it would mean the world to me.”

  
Shiro grinned down at his feet as he stood up to offer his hand, and with a grin from Adam himself they both shook hands, this time sealing a deal they both didn’t know they had made. “I will.”

  
\--

  
Shiro hadn’t known that half the students at the military academy would be hard cases with the ability to swear like proper troopers. And most of all Shiro hadn’t expected for him to be stationed in the same room every single day. Lunch was provided for all teachers and staff, and the dining room was bigger than the one at the Garrison, even if it had half the students. There were more teachers, more people to dislike, and most of the people milling around weren’t actually teachers or students, but more people from the military who had graduated.

  
It had been a morning dealt in rain, with more puddles than rivers within the world that Shiro had accidentally splashed in from the taxi to the building made from concrete and burnt wood. Some would have called it perfect architecture, but Shiro thought that it looked more like a prison rather than an academy. So arriving more wet than dry, Shiro had been put in his classroom to get ready for his new class. Jamie, Todd, Evangeline, Pepper… to name just a few, and he was assigned to have someone from the ranks of their own to come and help him for a week before he was left on his own.

  
Soon young adults were filtering in, some just out of school, some just a few years out of school, while others looked young enough to be in public school still. Some yelled about, all clustered and boisterous as they commented and raced to desks. Others appeared quiet, disciplined their steps even as they found a desk on the other side of the room. Another select few weren’t as quiet, their eyes observing as they tabbed and chatted to another as they quickly found someone to cling to while their time began here.

  
Why did I have to be a first year? Shiro thought somewhat aggravated that now he’d have to deal with young adults who were just here for kicks, or with young adults that cared more than he did about the profession… or knew more about the military than he did. It was going to messy, but Shiro had always known that, being in the Garrison had taught him that. His own classes had been scrambled due to disobedient students, grumpy colleges, rowdy people in general… and the life style of it all. Cafeteria food all the time, certain wake ups, cleaning schedules, training schedules… but then again it had grown lax due to Shiro’s own illness that had both plagued his reputation and his own personal image.

  
More people were in now, the classroom almost full as they grinned at one another, their uniform together almost neatly in a way that screamed newbie. All were clean, unlike the messy adults that Shiro had been accustomed to, and as Shiro began to open his mouth to introduce himself he was shocked to hear absolute silence. There was a cough from the back, the time from the clock on the wall reading 0900 hours. Taking a breath Shiro spoke. “Well hello, I am guessing this is the first lesson from this academy. I am Takashi Shirogane, and I am your geography and basic teachings of the military world… basically how to military for dummies,” A few laughs, the ice already breaking, A flood of relief washed over Shiro as he grinned at the students. “Sorry if I’m not very good myself, as I’m also kind of learning with you guys, I know most of it but it is different from the Galaxy Garrison.”

  
“You worked at the Galaxy Garrison?” Came voice from the back, someone whispered beside the person, their shaggy blue hair standing out from amongst the crowd.  
“Yes, I was a pilot and teacher at the Garrison, but now I am here to teach you guys. And I have one thing that I would like to tell you, and for you to remember in these first few weeks. ‘Patience yields focus’. Not all of you will learn and things will get tougher, longer drills, more to remember, but in the end if you have that patience you will focus more and achieve more. So, first things first a test.” Groans echoed around the room, followed by few laughs. Shiro felt a grin touch his features, his features softening, and already deciding that this wasn’t going to be that bad. He had had worse. “A video game.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the chapters are a bit small. I'll work on making them bigger! Yikes I love Adam and Shiro together and Season 7 hasn't already happened!


End file.
